Skinny dipping
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: Castle and Beckett decide to have a redo in the Hampton's, but an unexpected visitor puts a pause on their plans.


**_Please review (Even if you hate it) and say what you want for other stories! I do topics other than just Castle and Beckett. If you give me suggestions, I will reply to you when the story you requested is done if I decide to do it! Still know one knows they are together but Ryan._**

5\. 5 minutes till she and Castle get to have a redo in the Hamptons. She had been waiting for this since the moment they left the Hamptons the first time. She sighed as she sat back in her chair and watched the clock. Castle suddenly appeared behind her.

"T-minus 3 minutes"

"Castle what are you doing here?"

"I came to watch the countdown. It's like new year's, but without the kissing for obvious reasons, but there will be plenty of that this weekend."

"Will you just shut up"

They both looked at the clock. There was 3 seconds to go. They both smiled in relief as she was free to go. As he was about to leave her desk, Ryan and Esposito walked up.

"Castle, what are you doing this weekend?" Espo asked.

"Just going up to the Hamptons for some relaxation"

"Well, guess what. Beckett is going out with her boy toy again and I still don't know who he is!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out sometime, gotta go!"

With that Castle rushed out of the precinct and they were off to the Hamptons. After the 1 hour and 50-minute drive, they arrived at the front door.

"Ready for a redo"

"Yes, and it will be sooo much hotter", Castle smirked.

"You better not be lying" Beckett laughed as they ate the Chinese food they had picked up just outside of town. When they were finished they decided to watch a movie. After the movie, it was 9 and getting dark.

"hey Beckett" Castle said leaning over her shoulder as she sat on the couch on her phone.

"Ya" she said clearly not paying any attention.

"Wanna go swimming and finish what you about started last time"

At this she turned around at him, a huge grin spreading across her face. She nodded as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the pool. He watched her undress with ease. After, she watched him undress, after the mere fact that he got his shirt stuck over his head for 2 minutes. She watched and laughed. He then laid out some robes on a pool chair for after. When he was finished, she took his hand and led him to the edge of the pool. She gazed into his eyes. He started leaning in for a kiss before she pushed him into the pool.

"Beckett! What the hell?"

"You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?"

"Ah, it never is with you. I should have known better"

She jumped in after him and landed right beside him. He went to put his hands around her waist, but before he could she swam off to the other end. He could see her smirk from the other end of the pool, and the way her eyes dared him to try and come closer. She was hard to get, playful, daring, seductive, hot, sexy, and a million more. And as much as he hated to admit it, it turned him on. They played cat and mouse for a little bit before she finally let him catch her.

"You won" She whispered.

"Cool. Can I claim my prize?" He whispered back.

She nodded, smiling at him. Slowly, the space between them disappeared. They melted into the kiss, their bodies forming as one. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue as she tried to suppress a moan. She lifted her head to nip at the spot on his neck where it drove him crazy. He hardened at that, moaning with delight. He kissed down her neck, eventually giving each of her breast their own set of kisses. He went to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"What?" He groaned.

"I have a kinky idea", she whispered into his ear.

She slowly swam out of his embrace and grabbed a pool float. It was the kind that looked like one of those cheap, blow-up, pools. They dragged themselves over the wall of it and settled down inside. He straddled her before entering her in one, swift, thrust. They both moved rhythmically, their moans getting louder with each one. Suddenly, Beckett got tight around him and her hips bucked, as she slipped into an orgasm. This, along with her moaning his name, sent her over the edge, as he came inside her. It was at this moment that he was grateful she was on birth control. They slipped back into the pool, tossing the float outside of the pool. Before anything else could happen, Castle's phone rang.

"Castle"

"Hey, Castle where are you" Esposito's voice rang through the phone.

"At my house in the Hamptons"

"Okay, but where in the house"

"Pool. Why?"

"Just conducting a survey" He said hanging up.

"Well, that was weird. And I'm not even the one who got the phone call." Beckett laughed.

"Let's just put it out of our minds"

He pushed her against the side of the pool wall, so that her back was facing the door. He slowly slipped his tongue inside her mouth, as they battled for dominance. This quickly cooled down and was replaced by soft, passionate, kisses. All was perfect until…

"Sorry man, I didn't know you had…" Esposito said walking through the door. He had come up here to hopefully get some help figuring out who Beckett's boyfriend was. Beckett turned her head to face the noise, while hiding enough below the wall that she wasn't exposed.

"Beckett?!" Espo said. Beckett didn't realize who she had looked at until it was too late.

"Espo it's not what it looks like…" Castle trailed off looking around him. He couldn't deny anything. Their clothes were on the ground, robes were laid out, and they were naked.

"Really? Cause it looks like you two are skinny dipping and either just had sex or were gonna. I want some sexplanations here"

"You mean explanations" Castle corrected.

"No"

"Oh. Do you mind turned around since we are" Beckett asked, embarrassed.

After getting into their robes, Castle, Beckett, and Espo all sat down in the living room. They told him the whole story from the moment Beckett walked through his apartment door that stormy night. They left out sexual details of course.

"Wow. So, all this time, you've been banging this" He said directing his question at Castle, but pointing at Beckett.

"Yep"

"Wow. Well, I'll let you two get on with your weekend then. Sorry to interrupt"

"No problem. Your welcome here anytime, just preferably not while we are in the middle of sex"

"Cool. See ya" Espo said walking out the door. Castle and Beckett sighed with relief, before going up to bed.


End file.
